The Story Of How They First Met
by Emma.S18
Summary: This is the story of how Camteen/Cadley first met - i don't own House M.D.


Dr. Remy Hadley had just started competing for a spot on House's team, when she heard that Dr. Cameron, who's spot needed to be filled, still worked at the hospital, but now in the ER.

She decided to go and ask the now blonde doctor for some advice, but as soon as she laid eyes on her, Remy froze. _God, she's beautiful, s_he thought to herself.

"Hey, you're one of the competitors for House's team, right?" The blonde asked with a smile. Remy smiled back shyly. "Uh… Yeah" she answered. _What is wrong with me? Remy Hadley is not shy around a girl, _she thought. "What can I help you with…?"

"Remy. But House just calls me Thirteen." The brunette pointed to the number on her shirt. "Could you give me some advice on how to handle House, please?" Cameron nodded. "Sure," she said.

They talked for hours and the blonde doctor even helped the younger one solve the case House had given them. Remy quickly hurried back to the auditorium and gave House the answer. "Good. Now you go treat our patient."

The next day, Remy was send to the ER to get them a new case. "Good morning, Dr. Hadley." Cameron smiled. "I heard House was very impressed with you yesterday." Remy grinned and winked at the blonde.

"House sent me down here to get a case. Do you have anything good for me?" She asked, flirtatiously putting her hand on the blonde's arm. The blonde bit her lip and took a few files, quickly looking them over. "This one looks like quite a puzzle. House will love it." Cameron winked as she handed the brunette the file.

As Remy entered House's office, the man started chuckling. "Had fun in the ER, I heard." Remy rolled her eyes. "Dr. Cameron's nice." She answered, handing House the requested case file. "Oh, I heard you were flirting with her. Sorry to disappoint you, lesbian, but there's not straighter than Cameron."

Remy raised an eyebrow. "Well, first of, I'm bisexual, not a lesbian and second, Dr. Cameron was flirting back, so she's probably not as straight as you think she is." House raised an eyebrow at the young doctor's courage to talk back to him and smirked. "I like you. You're hired."

A few hours later, the guys were running tests on the patient, so House gave Thirteen a break. She smiled gratefully and hurried down to the ER to tell the blonde she got the job.

"Congratulations," Cameron said, stepping forward and hugging the brunette. "Celebratory drinks tonight?" The younger doctor suggested. "Okay. What time does your shift end?" Remy thought for a second. "5PM, yours?" Cameron took out her phone and handed it to Remy. "4PM. If you give me your number, I'll text you my address and you can pick me up when you're done?" Thirteen nodded excitedly and put her number into the phone, before hurrying back to work.

**Can't wait for tonight ;) *types address* - C**

**Me neither :) Be ready by 5:30PM? – R**

**Okay – C**

Both women put away their phones and concentrated on their jobs. At the end of her shift, Cameron hastily changed in the locker room, before driving home. There she took a quick shower and put on a tight jeans, a red blouse, light make up and her heels. Then she sat on her couch turning on the TV, but more watching the clock then whatever was on TV.

House, having heard about the women's plans for the night, decided to mess with his new employee. It was almost five, when he called her to his office. "The guys went home early. Could you run the test to make sure the treatment we gave him is working?" Remy sighed and looked at her watch. She knew it'd take more time to argue with her boss, than to actually run the test.

**Sorry… I'll be a little later… House is an ass and is making me run one last test. I'll be there as soon as I can. – R**

**Take your time, it's important to run the tests correctly. You have a patient's life in your hands, after all. – C**

**Thanks for understanding – R**

**Hey, I've worked for House too; I know he's an ass! ;) – C**

An hour later, Remy was knocking on the blonde's door, wearing a very tight pair of jeans and a tight t-shirt. Cameron opened the door and the younger woman gasped. "You're stunning." The blonde blushed. "You don't look too bad yourself."

The women had a few drinks, while talking casually, before Remy decided to play a game. "What game?" Cameron asked curiously. "Each gets to ask the other 20 questions and you have to answer with the truth, okay?" Cameron nodded. "You go first."

"First question: Why did you quit working for House?" Remy asked. "Bad break up and House is an ass. How long have you lived in New Jersey?" Cameron continued.

"Since the day we first met. Why the bad break up?" Cameron looked down at her drink. "Chase killed a patient and even though the guy was a bad person, he didn't deserve to die. Have you met someone nice here in New Jersey?"

"You," Remy answered truthfully, making the older doctor blush. "Have you ever kissed a girl?" She raised an eyebrow. The blonde shook her head. "Never?" The brunette asked. "Hey, I thought it was my turn to ask a question," the blonde playfully pouted. "But no, I've never kissed a girl. Have you?"

Remy rolled her eyes. "I'm bisexual." She explained, gaining an "oh" from Cameron. "You have a problem with that?" She asked insecurely. "Not at all," Cameron smiled reassuringly.

"Do you _like_ someone right now?" Remy nodded. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to kiss a girl?" Cameron shrugged. "The person you like; is it a man or a woman?"

"Gorgeous woman," Remy answered. "Can I kiss you?" Cameron hesitated for a while. "Yes," she finally said. Remy didn't waist any time and kissed the blonde passionately. It lasted a few seconds, before Remy tried to deepen it. Cameron just let the brunette do whatever she wanted to.

"Am I the woman you like," Cameron asked flustered after they broke apart. Remy nodded. "Did you like kissing a woman?" She asked hopeful. "I liked kissing you," Cameron answered, pecking the brunette's lips shyly. "Will you take me on a date?" She whispered against the younger doctor's lips.

"I'd love too. Can we stop asking questions now and just kiss?" Cameron nodded, already leaning in for another kiss.

The next few days, the women snuck kisses and texts at every opportunity they got when they were sure nobody was looking.

When Friday morning arrived, both were very excited for the date they had planned that evening. They texted each other even more than usual.

**Still on for tonight? – C**

'**F course. I can't wait to see what you'll wear tonight, but whatever it is, I'm sure you'll look beautiful ;) – R**

**Want to tell me where you're taking me? – C**

**Nah, not really… :p – R**

**I'm nervous and excited all at the same time… - C**

**Why r u nervous? It's just you and me… - R**

**I know, but I've never been on a date with a woman before… - C**

**Relax ;) it's like dating a guy and your best friend at once ;) – R**

**I just don't want to mess this up… I really like you! – C**

**I really like you too ;) – R**

**Meet me in the girl's locker room for a break in 10'? – C**

**Great :) – R**

"Allie, relax," Remy said as she took the blonde in her arms. "I'm sorry. I really, really don't want to mess this up…" Remy smiled and pecked the blonde's lips. "You can't do that, believe me." This got the blonde to relax a little.

The rest of the day went by a little faster. It was a little before 7PM when Remy arrived at the blonde's house, wearing a grey dress. She knocked softly and waited for the blonde to answer. Allison opened the door in a skintight black dress. Remy's mouth fell open. "Wow," was the only thing that came out of her mouth. Allison looked at the other woman. "Wow indeed. You are stunning." She confidently took a step forward and pecked the brunette's lips.

Just as she was about to turn around to grab her jacket, Remy pulled her against herself for a proper kiss. "You sure you don't want to stay in tonight?" She asked the older doctor teasingly.

Cameron turned around and grabbed her coat, while rolling her eyes at the other woman's comment. Remy took the blonde's hand in hers and they silently walked towards the fancy restaurant where Remy had made reservations.

"Table for two. The reservation should be under the name 'Hadley'." She informed the waitress, who then led them to their table. "Wow, Remy. This is a really fancy restaurant. You didn't need to do this." Remy smiled at the woman sitting across from her. "Only the best is good enough for you." She kissed the blonde's hand.

"That's not true. Except for you, of course, because you truly are the best." They ordered their dinner and then shared a dessert, enjoying each other's company.

They walked back to Cameron's apartment hand in hand. "Would you like to come in? I know we both have a day of tomorrow so we have all the time in the world." Remy smiled and kissed the rambling blonde's cheek. "I'd love to."

Allison didn't really know what to do, once they were in her apartment and started fidgeting nervously. "Relax," Remy whispered in her ear. "Why don't we watch a movie or something?" she suggested.

They settled on a couch as Allison started naming the movies she owned. Hearing the names of various romantic movies, Remy made a disgusted face. Cameron chuckled. "How about we just watch something on Netflix? I'm not picky, so you can choose." Remy rolled her eyes, but took the remote and found a horror movie.

The movie had barely started and Allison was already shaking, scared to death by the movie. Remy looked at her and scooted closer to her, wrapping her arms protectively around the older doctor.

Cameron looked up and pecked the brunette gratefully. Thirteen didn't waist time returning the kiss and deepening it. As their tongues met, Allison moaned. Soon the two of them were making out, the movie completely forgotten.

After a while, they broke apart for air and the blonde took the opportunity to turn of the TV. She stood and pulled Remy up too, once more locking their lips together. This time, when they parted, she took the smirking brunette's hand and led her to her bedroom.

Once they were inside, Remy pushed the blonde against the now closed door and reattached their lips together. Both of them quickly kicked of their heels, while the brunette's mouth travelled to the blonde's neck.

She reached behind the other woman and reached for the zipper of her dress. Before pulling it down, she looked up at the older doctor for permission. A few seconds later, the black dress was at their feet and Remy took a small step back, careful not to break contact, to look at the blonde in her black bra and panties. "Gorgeous," she whispered, before lifting the blonde into her arms and carefully walking towards the bed. She sat the blonde on the bed and quickly removed her own dress, before straddling the blonde's lap.

She gently pushed the blonde on her back, hovering above her a few seconds, before once more kissing her. They only broke apart, when air became necessary. The younger doctor tentatively let her hands wander on the blonde's body, making the woman under her shiver in anticipation.

She put her hands on the blonde's breast and waited for a reaction. In response, Cameron arched her back wanting more contact. Remy kissed the woman down her jaw and her neck, while unhooking her bra and tossing it across the room.

She continued kissing down the other woman's body until she reached her breasts. Simultaneously, she took one nipple in her mouth and the other between her fingers, making Allison moan loudly.

She gave attention to the woman's breast, until she wanted more and moved even lower. Kissing down her stomach to her belly button and down to her panties. She placed one more kiss there, before looking up into Allison's darkened eyes. A quick nod was all the permission she needed and she pulled the blonde's panties off with her teeth.

She kissed up her thighs, to the woman's center and memorized her scent. She kissed the blonde's folds, before dipping her tongue between them. Cameron's moans got louder and more frequent.

Finally Remy took Allison's clit between her lips and sucked as she entered two fingers into her tight opening. She pumped her fingers a few times while teasing her clit with her tongue and teeth. She felt the blonde tighten around her and knew she was close. She curled her fingers inside the blonde, hitting just the right spot, making the blonde tumble over the edge. She kept a slow pace, as the blonde came down from her high and only pulled her fingers out when Allison went limp beneath her.

Kissing up towards her lips, Remy had a satisfied smile on her face. The kissed for a while, letting Cameron taste herself on the younger woman's lips, before she switched their positions and tried to copy what Thirteen had done to her.

They made love all night long, before eventually falling asleep in each other's arms.

Walking up, still in the brunette's arms, made Allison smile widely. She stood, not bothering with cloths and went to make the younger woman breakfast. When she returned, Remy was still fast asleep. She put the tray with breakfast food on her nightstand and sat down on her bed. She leaned down and kissed the brunette's lips. It didn't take long, before she felt the brunette reciprocate. She pulled back, making the younger woman groan, which made her chuckle.

Thirteen tiredly opened one eye to look at the clock. 10AM it said. "Too early," the brunette groaned out, pulling the blonde down to hold. "Fine, then I'll eat these pancakes all by myself." Allison said, sitting up. Remy didn't take two seconds to sit up herself. "Pancakes?" she asked, flashing the blonde a wide smile.

Cameron chuckled again and placed the tray between them on the bed. "So, I was wondering," Remy started in between bites, "do you want to be my girlfriend?" This was so unlike her. She wasn't really the relationship type, but she was willing to make an exception for Allison. The latter grinned. "On one condition," the brunette's face paled instantly, as she held her breath waiting for the blonde to continue, "I'll be yours, if you'll be mine." Remy let out a relieved breath and kissed the blonde's lips.

They spent the whole weekend together; watching movies, taking walks, making out and making love. They shut down their phone as not to get interrupted and spent every second of the weekend together. They were in love and they didn't care about anyone else at that moment. It was a perfect weekend.


End file.
